


My Power

by nb_nerd



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_nerd/pseuds/nb_nerd
Summary: *title may change*A 'My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero Academia' Demigod!Izuku AU story written by me!Midoriya Izuku, one of our favourite manga and anime protagonists, is not the quirkless aspiring hero we know from canon. While he is still the ninth holder of one for all and aims to become a hero who can save anyone, Izuku has another secret... He is a half-blood. A child of the Greek gods. The demigod son of Zeus; Lord of the sky, Ruler of the Heavens, King of Olympus. This is his adventure.*All Concepts and Characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi & Rick Riordan*
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Jason Grace & Midoriya Izuku, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!  
> I apologize if you don't like my writing style... Feel free to give any constructive criticism in the comments!

Midoriya Izuku bolted upright in his bed, eyes wide and glowing with determination as he uttered the words “I won’t let you down, All Might” aloud.  
Panic-stricken, Izuku’s eyes darted around his bedroom, gaining familiarity with his surroundings. Lime green walls… American themed curtains… black, red and blue striped duvet… nightstand with All Might lamp… desk… dresser… bookshelf…  
Izuku confirmed with himself that he was, indeed, in his dorm room at Heights Alliance. As well as the fact that he had merely been dreaming of his and his mentors talk on Dagobah Beach. 

The sound of thunder rumbling outside snapped Izuku out of his trance. He proceeded to climb out of bed, throwing off his covers, and swiping his phone off his nightstand as he went to inspect the weather.  
It was pouring rain. You could even hear it as it pelted the roof. Izuku powered on his cell phone and took one look at the days’ date. July 15th… His birthday.  
Izuku sucked in a breath. A crack of lightning lit up the sky, and Izuku went to ready himself for the day.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izuku deposited his dishes from breakfast into the sink. Iida and Yayorozu had left a bowl of porridge on the table for him since Izuku was the last to wake up.  
“Oh! Hey, Midobro! You just wake up?” Kirishima called to Izuku, entering the kitchen and going over to him with Kaminari and Ashido trailing behind.  
Izuku just nodded in response, walking with the trio to the common room. But Izuku’s cell phone pinged with two new messages, most likely from his siblings. And Ashido managed to swipe his phone before Izuku could check it.  
“Hey-”  
Izuku tried to protest only to fail, much to his dismay.  
“Some storm out there, eh?” Kaminari asked jokingly to Izuku as they joined the ‘Bakusquad’ on one of the couches.  
Izuku sighed in defeat as Ashido drew the classes’ attention to them from the loud squeal she let out.  
“Mido, it’s your birthday today!” she gushed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Izuku shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. He would’ve said something but Bakugou spoke for him.  
“Nerd doesn’t like his birthday.” Bakugou huffed.  
Uraraka had now made her way over to where Ashido was to get a better look at Izuku’s phone screen that was held in her hand. Uraraka’s eyes widened.  
“Wha- but Deku! You’re turning sixteen today! We have to celebrate…” she argued.  
“I’m sorry,” Izuku apologized, “I just have bad experiences with my birthday,” he sadly explained.  
Izuku grabbed his cell phone back from Ashido and headed to the elevators to go back to his room. Maybe he could stand outside on his balcony and enjoy the rain…  
“And before you ask and start spreading rumours,” Izuku turned back to face Ashido, “Thalia and Jason are my siblings.”  
Izuku did get to stand outside on his balcony to enjoy the rain when he got back to his dorm room. Shame that Izuku was then struck down by one of his dad’s lightning bolts… Again.  
You see, Izuku is no ordinary teenager. Midoriya Izuku is a half-blood; A child of the Greek gods. The demigod son of Zeus; Lord of the sky, Ruler of the Heavens and King of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya Izuku aimlessly swam through the pitch-black void. It seemed that whoever had summoned him, didn’t want to let him out of lightning travel just yet. 

Izuku’s thoughts mulled over his friends’ words about celebrating his birthday. So what, he was sixteen? It was Izuku’s fifth birthday when greek monsters first discovered him. A horde of Empusa attacked him in his home. Izuku’s beloved mother, Midoriya Inko, was killed that day. 

Electricity buzzed through Izuku’s veins once more and he was deposited back on Earth. Scanning his surroundings, Izuku concluded that he appeared to be in the wooded area he and Kacchan used to play in when they were younger. 

Turning around, Izuku was met with the sight of two teens. One, a teenaged boy, who had military-cut platinum blonde hair, fair skin, sky blue eyes, black-framed glasses and wore a purple roman legion t-shirt tucked into jeans with sneakers on his feet. The other, a teenaged girl, who had short dark hair, milky pale skin and freckles (like his own complexion), electric blue eyes and wore a camouflage tracksuit, also bearing a bow and arrows, combat boots and a silver crescent moon circlet on her head.

“Thalia and Jason…” Izuku exhaled at the realization and the three children of Zeus came into a tight group hug.  
“Hey, Izu…” Thalia greeted fondly. “How are you doing?”  
“Besides being sixteen?” Izuku replied sarcastically.  
The three siblings let go from their hug and stood in a small circle facing each other.  
“How are things on your guys’ end?” Izuku asked his brother and sister.  
“Both camps are faring well. But the monster hunt will never end,” Thalia informed him.  
“Private boarding school is pretty good,” Jason said enthusiastically with a warm smile.  
Izuku returned his smile.  
“But there’s something else…” Thalia’s expression turned solemn. As did Jason’s after the two had shared a brief moment of eye contact.  
“What’s going on?” Izuku asked worriedly, his smile faltering.  
“Let’s get back to your school and find your teacher first,” Jason said firmly.  
“It’s time I told my secret isn’t it?” Izuku inquired.  
“Not just that...” Thalia’s voice was soft but still trailed off as she hung her head.  
Izuku’s eyes widened and he felt himself go limp. Jason caught him, luckily, and let Izuku lean in him for support.  
“Tartarus.” Izuku’s voice was barely a whisper.  
Thalia looked back up at her youngest brother and nodded, sympathy and a hint of fear etched into her features. 

During the second great prophecy, the battle against the giants, Izuku had a mission no one else was aware of. He was to go to Tartarus and fight the primordial to slow his rise while the chosen Seven lulled the mother earth back into her slumber. Izuku had only been twelve at the time. He might have been powerful, but it still took him a whole year to find his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, more backstory elements will soon be explained... But I'm a sucker for flashbacks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I am so sorry for not updating. I've been super busy with school transitioning to online, but that's no excuse. I hope y'all are healthy and enjoy today's chapter!

In a flash of blinding, white light, Izuku Midoriya found himself back in the common room of his dormitory at U.A. Highschool. His expression was tired and bored. The electricity that was dancing across Izuku’s skin, slowly dissipated. Izuku’s classmates were getting over their shock when yet another flash of lightning cracked inside the building and two more teens stepped forward. 

Katsuki remained passive during all of this and decided, now, was the time to peel his eyes from his phone and stare directly at Thalia and Jason. Not that Class-A knew, the two new teenagers were Izuku’s proclaimed siblings. Katsuki let out a soft “Tch” before he got up from where he was sitting and strutted his way over to Izuku, leaning and resting his elbow on Izuku’s shoulder. 

“Sparky… Pinecone Face…” Katsuki drawled. “Welcome to U.A. and all that sh*t…”  
Izuku mentally facepalmed. Jason was the first to respond, with a polite smile. Thalia stuck her tongue out at Katsuki from behind.  
“Hello, Katsuki,” greeted the ex-praetor of Rome.  
“Sup, D*ckwad” greeted the lieutenant of Artemis.  
Katsuki, in return, straightened his posture and gave Jason a half-bow with his right hand in a fist over his heart. Much to the surprise of Katsuki’s and Izuku’s classmates. But Katsuki’s sullen demeanour reappeared almost immediately, as Katskui gave Thalia the middle finger.  
“So,” he barked, causing Izuku to wince, “What the f*ck are you two doing here?”  
Izuku was the one to speak up.  
“Actually, Kacchan, we’re looking for Aizawa-sensei. You might want to join us, Thalia has some news from Chiron and Lady Artemis.”  
The four demigods exchanged eye contact and Katsuki slowly nodded his head, they moved to make their leave. An uproar of the class was heard from behind the group of half-bloods.  
Izuku seemed to shrink in on himself as he saw Iida rapidly waving his arms, shouting something like,  
“We cannot let these strangers walk on our grounds, they could be villains! We are future pro heroes, it would be irresponsible to-”  
More yelling ensued before a loud “ENOUGH” could be heard from the back of the room. Eraserhead’s quirk had been activated, his eyes glowing red, his hair and capture gear afloat.  
“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded from his students.  
Thalia stepped forward and respectfully bowed, like the good lieutenant she was.  
“You must be Aizawa Shouta,” she spoke clearly, “I am lieutenant Thalia Grace of the Hunters of Artemis. My brothers, Katsuki and I were just looking for you.”  
Aizawa raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
“We need your help.” she clarified.  
Aizawa motioned for the four half-blood teens to follow him, out the door of Heights Alliance.  
“Let’s take this to Nezu,” he said.  
Class-A went back to what they were previously doing. Though the slightest hint of curiosity remained with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, the next chapter will more details on Katsuki's backstory. Also, I know the pacing is pretty slow right now, but I promise that there is actually a plot. I just need a way to set it up.  
> Feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism is appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, was it really May the last time I updated? Apologies aside, small warning that Katsuki is a little OOC in this chapter but he also kinda has to be because of, you know, the fact that this is an AU. This chapter is done entirely in Katsuki's POV and gives us a little insight into both his and Izuku's pasts.

By now, all four demigods were sat in a row of chairs lined up in front of Principal Nedzu’s desk. Izuku fidgeted nervously as he recounted his tale to the Principal of Yuuei and his teacher (who stood behind the lot). 

Katsuki allowed himself to zone out, his mind wandering back to when he had first gone to camp at Half-blood Hill. He knew that Mitsuki Bakugou wasn’t his real mother and that his father always seemed to be hiding something. About who, in hindsight, Katsuki really should have suspected that the answer was for both him and his father.  
You see, Katsuki’s eyes were normally a bright shade of crimson. But when he would enter into his second mindset, his eyes would become a stormy grey that matched the rest of his siblings. Yes, Katsuki was a son of Athena. Hubris was his fatal flaw, and his smarts were sometimes said to rival his sister, Annabeth’s. However, that wasn’t the only godly heritage Katsuki had. Turns out he’s also a legacy of Aphrodite. Marasu Bakugou (Katsuki’s father) was also a demigod, a son of the goddess of love and beauty.

Katsuki spent each summer in New York, watching Izuku from afar. And a fine warrior Izuku turned out to be. He wielded powers from his father’s domain and fought so elegantly with his spear.  
Izuku was the only case Katsuki could say he was not jealous of. Even back when Izuku was announced quirkless, Katsuki knew that that couldn’t be. He knew that Izuku had to least have some power. Power, he had. But a quirk, not so much. Well, not until Katsuki discovered One for All and how Izuku somehow managed to become All Might’s successor. 

Katsuki had never been on a quest. He never felt the need to be apart of one. That matter aside, Katsuki spent his childhood training, honing his skills and working his quirk. He wanted to be a professional hero, after all.  
Izuku went back to Japan for the first time when he was 14 to finish middle school. Izuku moved in with the Bakugous (before being put into dorms at U.A.) and thanked the gods that Katsuki had mellowed out over the years thanks to attending Camp.

“The both of you are very lucky to have already completed your examinations in the past two weeks. I feel with this emergency, you may leave tomorrow and start your summer early. Your class will only be having extensive training, after all!”

Nedzu’s voice brought Katsuki back to the present.

“Make sure your bags are packed with everything you might need and I’ll handle the paperwork.”

“Thank you, Principal Nedzu!” (Izuku).

Katsuki, Izuku, Thalia and Jason were dismissed to go back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get on with the updates!! Stay tuned for the next chapter which will finally be moving on with the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! These super sporadic updates are getting way out of hand! I'm so sorry! However, please still enjoy & not to worry the plot will pick up soon :)

Rays of the early morning sun had started to peak above the cloudy sky. Thalia had already left to rejoin the hunters, but not before helping her baby brother and his friend pack for their excursion back to Camp Half-Blood. Izuku missed her already. However, she had promised to try and visit sometime later in August.

Izuku found both his brother and Katsuki waiting for him on the front porch outside Class-A’s dorm building. Jason was now wearing a 90’s style piolets uniform in camouflage. The place on the front pocket where your country’s flag and surname would go instead had an embroidered eagle and the letters ‘SPQR’. He greeted his younger brother brightly.

“I made a few calls last night and cashed in a favour,” Jason informed Izuku, “We’ve got Lord Apollo picking us up any minute.”  
Izuku smiled and nodded in response.  
“Though, it wasn’t much of a challenge for him to agree to help out his two demigod brothers…” Jason added, chuckling lightly.

Katsuki himself was dressed in his hero costume (minus the grenade gauntlets) with a black knapsack slung over his shoulders. He politely nodded in Izuku’s direction as he glanced over Izuku’s own new-and-improved costume design. 

Izuku had gotten rid of his green bunny-eared hood, and replaced it with a white cape that fell just past the back of his knees. The white shoulder pads he wore were now lined with blue designs to match the gloves he’d gotten from Mei. His suit was still green with black designs but was now made of spandex and was, pretty much, everything proof. Izuku still had the same black, iron-sole boots he used for his shoot-style and the red utility belt around his waist. Only this time, said utility belt was stocked with your typical first-aid supplies and his collapsable celestial bronze spear.

“I’ve got civvies packed for the both of us, ambrosia and nectar, a first aid kit, and a set of celestial bronze shuriken,” Katsuki told his childhood friend, “Plus my collapsable celestial bronze katana.”

“And that’s everything?” A new voice asked.  
The three demigods turned to see Aizawa come to see them off.  
“Should we need anything else, we can get it at camp,” Katsuki said.  
“Drachmas,” Izuku’s voiced chimed.  
“Right,” Katsuki agreed, letting his eyes fade from red to stormy grey, “You’ll also want to consult the oracle.”

“I’m sure my dear Rachel Dare will be available for you once you need her,” came Apollo’s voice. He gave a knowing smile to the two demigod pro-heroes in training. “Y’all ready to go?” Apollo asked as Izuku bounded up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

“Thank you for coming to get us, Lord Apollo,” Jason said as he bowed towards the sun god.  
“Oh, none of that, brother of mine,” Apollo grinned cheekily, “But I do love some appreciation.”

“Good luck then,” Aizawa told the group, and before Izuku could ask, “I’ll make sure Nedzu informs All Might of this revelation.”  
Izuku smiled at his homeroom teacher.  
“Arigatōgozaimasu!”  
In truth, Izuku was a nervous wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature Izu and Katsuki at Camp Half-Blood; perhaps some shenanigans to come??

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine!!  
> I'll try for weekly updates, but the dates will still be sporadic...


End file.
